The way it was
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: A little dream I had I made into a fic. Robbie has a kid, Sportacus has a little brother. But something terrible happens, leaving the town alittle down. Will things turn out okay in the end? Read and review!
1. Prologue

A/n: This is just a attempt, I am practicing writing again. I had this dream, about this and I thought it was cute. I thought I'd share it. I haven't decided the pairing, Sportasteph or Sportarobbie. Let me know which you think Is best, in anyway, the relationships will be much later in the fic. Its alittle angsty, but in the end will be sweet, I promise. Please review!

The way it was.

Prologue.

It had been years in the small town of lazytown, the children who once graced the town were a tad older but altogether, did not releive the above average hero from his duty. He had been gone a year, on business, and when he had returned spent most of his day away in the ship. It was common for those first 5 years.

Without robbie, the town didn't seem as dangerous. No plots to foil, strange men or women trying to change things. But when the tall man returned, he had not been alone. Apparently things happened in the big city, and he was left incharge of a small child, his own clearly by looks.

The boy who seemed shy and scared, had his black hair and eyes. Other then that he had a more feminine look to his features.

Robbie settled on a bench, looking to the 5 year old with a half mustered smile. Although he was a father, he had a image, and a image was more important than much of anything. "I'm going to nap, Robert, No playing, No fruits. Be a good boy and nap. Up here though." The taller man ruffled his hair, alittle then seemed to catch himself on that emotion and headed downstairs.

Robert watched his father go and waited a few heartbeats he counted in his head. Turning he couldn't surpress the smile when he saw the sports field. Glancing around shyly, his movements were almost as sneaky as his fathers he headed towards the discared blue soccerball laying on a goal line.

He lifted it and tossed it through the air, the ball huffed through the hoop. Proud of himself he ran to get the ball, but stopped at the sound of a little giggle. Flushing he turned to stare into blue eyes of a child maybe a year younger then him at most.

"umm—"

"No silly, you did wrong. You did wrong" The fair haired boy seemed to dance to the goal, his movements were excited and happy. He pointed to the net. "here, go here"

Robert blinked shyly at the big smile the kid was giving him, but felt himself smile in response. "Kay." He swiftly threw the ball into it, and was left with another giggle.

"I show." The boy beemed to him and kicked the ball from the net, and then swiftly a little showy in his ways, he kicked the ball into the net. "bam!"

Robert smiled, and soon found himself in a small game of soccer. Laughing and smiling the boys almost seemed a perfect match, if it wasn't for his grumpy villian father.

Just as he was about to kick his winning goal past the boy, a hand was thrust onto his shoulder causing him to yelp. "Robert reginald rotten! What-Do-You-Think-Your-Doing??"

Robert gasped and backed up forgetting about the boy. "I was playing… With my friend.. we were—"

"we were, we were getting home for that nap, weren't we?" Robbie huffed, wrapping his thin arms around his slender body. "And we were not playing. Not… Not this _active_ stuff."

Robert was nearly in tears before robbie backed from a blue blurr "Sportacow…."

The blue elf smiled, only slightly, his badge was flashing slowly. "Robbie, its good to see you again! Oh! Who's this?" The blue elf went over kneeling to robert with a cheerful smile.

"He, is none of your business elf!" Robbie pried his son back a few steps.

"But robbie…" the fair haired boy chimed in pleasantly.

"Pabbi, this robert." The child smile grew wider when his father knelt and kissed his forehead.

"robert huh? What a nice name!" Robbie sighed, and held his sons hand.

"who is that?" He half heartedly motioned to the child "a rescue case?"  
Sportacus gave him a small smile and lifted the boy up, holding him so he was sitting on one of his arms. "No, this happens to be my brother, but… since my parents are gone I am his caretaker. His names Ellefu."

"Ellefu?" Robbie chided, snickering at the name. Ellefu just cuddled into the warmth of his caretaker. Robert smiled to him.

"Yes, it means eleven, but in another language… Listen Robbie.. I know this is completely against … everything your about.. But ellefu never really played with the others, he has been so shy since he was a baby.. can't robert come pla---"

"NO ELF! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Sportacus nearly stumbled back at the outburst. Ellefu choked on a startled sob causing Sportacus to try and soothe him.

"Robbie! He's only 4!" he regretted his outburst almost immediately, the taller villian scooped his protesting son and hurried down the small duct to his home. "I'm sorry Ellefu… I promise, everything gets better in the end. Everything."

_________

The next day was much the same, only now the villian was snoring loudly on his orange fluffy chair. Robert started to climb the narrow pipe and out into the town. Being as sneaky as his father taught him. It wasn't long before he spotted the elf duo sitting beneath the apple tree.

Sportacus was trying his best, to make his small charge smiley, nearly thought it a success when the boy got a biig smile on his face. Nearly ready to smile in triumph himself, he realized it was Little robert ellefu was smiling too.

"Robrob!" Ellefu smiled brightly, and ran embracing his new best friend. Robert nearly stumbled but hugged him back. He smiled and said.

" Ellefu, heh. You act like you haven't seen me in weeks." The smaller boy smiled to him, wider and cuddled into him.

"I scared when you go way. Guess what? I gon' be hero like pabbi!" His eyes sparkled and he laughed spinning in a circle his hands out then onto his hips in a proud stance.  
"Pabbi?" Robert asked. Sportacus smiled to him.

"Means Daddy robert." Robert nodded alittle.

"Uh, okay. Really Ellefu, How are you going to become one?" He sat watching the small boy imitate his brothers push-ups.

"I gon' train with pabbi. He gon' teach me. Then when I am ready, I gon' be the eleven, and stay here." He gave Robert a innocent happy smile before going and holding his hand. "Robert, you gon' be my friend forever?"

"yeah. Forever." He said it, much like his father. Which caused Ellefu to laugh.

"Promise you never change robert? Never be diffent?" Robert nodded. "Good. I gon' go to north, and train I be back.. Robert wait for Ellefu, kay?"

"I will wait, and I will practice so I can beat you with soccer, everyday I promise!"

Robert stayed on the bench, watching the airship dissapearing into the distant north. His smile faded when he realized their wasn't much in kids to play with. The others were alittle old to please his tastes. It was going to be a long wait for his new best friend. But when it was over, maybe the games will be funner?


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: 2 Chapters at once here, please read and review!

The way it was.

Five years, was all it was before the airship reappeared in the great blue expanse of sky above lazytown. Robert was outside, kicking the ball. He was taller, and cuter in his own 10 year old way. More notably the son of Robbie, he was a stick despite never truly being lazy like his father.

He barely noticed the ladder that dropped behind him till his sight was blocked by a pair of small but strong hands. "Guess who Robert."

"trixie?"

"nope, 'gain" The voice sounded amused.

"ellefu?" he responded slyly, as if he geniously thought it up.

"Man, you're good Robert!" He let go flipping into view. He was taller himself and alittle more inshape, despite his youthe. Robert smiled to him.

"It's good to see you again friend. Did you complete your training?" He tilted his head, curious at how fast it seemed.

"No, taking a break. Besides, I wanted to visit you!" The elfin boy smiled brightly, which caused Robert to smile in return.

"alright, what do you want to play?" He smiled, watching ten wander off in response to his crystal with a big smile.

"Oh, I know! Tag!" The boy shoved a hand gently against Roberts arm and took off towards the wooded area. Robert grinned and took after the small form.

Ellefu laughed, dashing from tree to tree. He didn't know the area, and when Robert started to call out warnings, he didn't hear them until it was too late. He turned cheerfully to smile at his losing opponent, when it faded as suddenly as it appeared. He felt his foot jerk down and soon after his entire being started to fall forward.

He caught sight of a underground river, its rapid water watching against jagged rocks before being jerked to a stop by a tight grip on his wrist. Fearfully he looked into the grey eyes of a scared Robert. "Please… don't let go. Pabbi will come."

Robert felt a strain on his back and upper arm. But he kept his grip as tight as he could on the others wrist. Looking into the scared glacier blue eyes, was like seeing a puppy being hunted by a hawk. "I won't, I promise!" He spoke through his teeth, his muscles began to shake as Ellefu tried to hoist himself up.

It seemed like time had stopped and the world ran in a eerie black and white slow motion. The sound of the rushing water and birds around them seemed to vanish. He could only hear a fast dull thumping and his shakey breath. His eyes widened when the other started to slip from his grip, he tried to catch his arm with his other hand. But Ellefus arm was not where it was. He fell, a scream erupted, causing the nearby birds to take off, and Robert to snap back into reality.

His breath hitched, eyes widened as his body disappeared in the rapids, he heard a noise beside him and realized from the voice calling to the boy, that sportacus had finally caught up.

"Ellefu!! ELLEFU!!" Sportacus voice was beginning to quiver, but he looked to the now shaking youth leaning over the edge. "Robert… Robert he'll be okay! I'll go into the caverns and I'll find him, you'll see!"

Robert didn't respond, least not to the statement. His eyes, once filled with life seemed dead. His mouth moved over and over, spelling out the words.. I killed him. Sportacus fought back tears, he started to careful descend down the rocks surface, balancing on the wall ledge to search the shore in the caves for his little brother.

The travel seemed to stretch on past never, but when he spotted his brother his heart nearly stopped. He knew, knew just from what he saw… He failed. He ran as fast as he could to his brothers small form, and held him close to his shaking body. "Nei, min Brodir…" Hot tears ran down his cheek. It was his fault, all his. What kind of hero could fail this badly?

Climbing out was hard, but he managed. The tears did not stop, nor did he stop cradling the small body to him. The others, the children he had saved many times before came to the woods to watch. Looks of shock, or sadness spread on their features. Slowly, Ten started speaking… a language they didn't understand..

"Sko , svona gera eg. sja minn fadir… Sko , svona gera eg sja minn modir , og minn systir , og minn brodir…" He stopped looking towards his airship, and then to the clouds. "Sko , svona gera eg sja the lina af minn folk , Bak til the byrjun… Sko , their gera kalla til mig. their tilbod mig taka minn stadur a medal tha , i the forstofa af Valhalla…"

He didn't notice Stephanie approach from behind him. "Hvar the stridsmadur mega lifandi ad eilifu.. Min ellefu."

"sportacus…?" He turned looking to her, she nearly broke down just from the broken look in those once innocent eyes. "What… What did that mean?"

"It's a prayer, used by the small island in the north… Well.. long ago it was… ellefu loved that culture… It fit him." His voice was quiet, he didn't look up when he spoke to his ship, kept his eyes now onto his brothers peaceful face. "Lower…" The ship nearly settled the ground, the plateform opening. He stepped inside, and turned to look to Stephanie alittle. But he didn't smile as the door closed. Shortly after, the ship took off, and the town was left feeling uneasy.

____  
. I am taking Icelandic, but I am beginning so My grammar is bad. Please don't judge but if I used a word wrong let me know. The symbols didn't show. So the thorn symbol becomes TH due to sound, so its not their it's a different meaning. Sorry. Lol Here is the translation:

Lo, there do I see my father.

Lo, there do I see my mother,  
and my sisters, and my brothers.

Lo, there do I see the line of my people,  
Back to the beginning!

Lo, they do call to me.

They bid me take my place among them,  
In the halls of Valhalla!

Where the brave may live

Forever!


End file.
